Wrong Love
by KellyXOXO
Summary: Angelina and Kelly are the daughters from a guns & drugs dealer. Hunter the father of the girls gets a visit from contract killer. what will happen? find out in Wrong Love
1. Chapter 1

**Johns POV**

Hey my name is John Cena, I´m 25 years old and a contract killer. My boss Vince called me in his office couse he had a job for me and my best friend Randy Orton. Our goal this time is Hunter Helmsley, he lives in New York City in a big villa. Our Boss said we should becareful cause he´s not without, he dealed with drugs and guns. I didnt had a problem with that, if someone gets in my way I wouldnt have a problem killing them too. Randy & me packed our stuff and toke a plane to New York, Vince rented us a house near by. My plan was making the nice neighbor and then when he least expect it..kill him.

I sat by the window, watching his house there was no one except some of his bodyguard. "You found anything about him?"

Randy nodded "yeah he really is a badass, he killed people who tried to get to him and...he also has two daughters but they wont be a problem"

"let me see " I walked over to him and looked at the picture "Kelly & Angelina Helmsley nice.. I bet when he sees his daughters dead he will give up by himself"

"so we let them like fall in love with us and then boom the intire family is dead...I like how you think" Randy let out a smirk and I also

"what can I say..I´m amazing"

**Angelinas POV**

Hello my name his Angelina Helmsley but all call me Ange or Angie, I´m 19 years old and the daughter of Hunter Helmsley. My father always says that I´m supposed to keep me fit, I have no idea why. He always makes us me and my sister Kelly Helmsley work out & going jog for our stamina. Yeah we know he deals with drugs and guns but I..we dont care as long as he fine we´re too. Our father makes us when we fight wearing masks, cause he dont want us to get recognized. We already killed some people and I actually dont have anything against it to be honest. If someone trys to get to my father, he has to fight with us first.

"we´re getting two new neighbors, I want you to go look on the computer see what you can find about them" he said sipping from his coffe

" of course dad" Kelly got up and walked top her laptop "..the names"

I toke the pictures from my father and looked at them "John Cena & Randy Orton damn they look..hot" I walked over to my sister and showed her the pictures

Kelly tiped there names in and it didnt toke long and found them "they both have doctor title I dont think they would be a problem"

"I dont trust anyone it could be fake Kelly..so keep an eye on them and be careful"

"we defenetly will " I said with a smile

"not that way Angie and now go out with our dog and look if you see them"

I rolled my eyes "come on Spike" it was a german bulldogg "are you coming Kell"

"sure"

we both put our hair up and walked to the park.

**Johns POV**

Me and Randy saw the girls Kelly & Angelina walking in the direction where the park was, so Randy and I hurried to get there before them and it worked. We walked along the park and watched the girl playing with there dog, they seem to be happy either they didnt know about what there fathers does or they didnt care, but anyway we´re not here cause of them. I just turned my head away as I heard _"too far"_ I turned my head again and a blonde run against me. I lost my balance and fell down with her. For a moment I close my eyes but opend them soon enough before she could realise it and I looked at her

"hey there" I said to her and smiled

I saw a smiled form on her face "hi..I´m sorry I didnt watched were I was running"

"oh dont worry about it...are you alright"

The blonde nodded "yeah I felt soft unlike you..are you okay?"

"oh yeah I´m totaly fine..dont worry about it" I smiled

"I´m Angelina" I saw her looking in my eyes and I looked back in hers, they were the most beautiful eyes I´ve ever seen.

I closed my eyes and shoke my head "..John..nice to meet you..how about..we get up?"

"oh sorry" Angelina and I got up and I cleaned my back and looked at her sister "this is my sister Kelly"

"hey..sorry it was a little to far I guess"

" a little is good" I let out a small laugh "this is Randy..a good friend of mine"

"Hey" Randy just looked at Kelly and smiled.

"well..did you two just moved here cause we never seen you two before" Kelly looked back to Randy the whole time

I nodded "yeah from St. Louis...where are you two living?"

"dont the street 10 minutes from here"

"really?..we just moved there" I watched Angelina playing with her dog, she looked so stunning I didnt really listen to Kelly and Randys confersation and walked over to her.

"german bulldogg..right?"

She turned her head to him and nodded "Spike" she said and smiled

"what are you doing tonight?"

"oh I need to stay home my dad has to go somewhere and me and Kelly need to take care of the villa soo"

I let out a small laugh "sound bored...oh well then how about..tomorrow"

Angelina nodded and smiled "sounds good..ya"

I smiled and kissed her cheek "see you tomorrow then"

Angelina nodded and I walked over to Randy we waved at them and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelinas POV**

"and did you two talk to them?" My father asked us and lookes at us

"...actually I dont think that they, just come here to kill you dad...they were nice..to be honest" Kelly said and I agreed with her

"yeah..shes right"

"still!..one of you come with me tonight I dont want something happen to me and as you know I dont fight by myself"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kell we both nodded, we already knew who was going..me and the other night her. I walked upstairs and out on my outfit, as much as I hated fighting I loved the leatheroutfit. I put on my mask and always when I was wearing it I looked like a bank robber. My father already yelled how long I will take, I juszt rolled my eyes and came back down.

"no need to rush anything" I put my knifes in my boots "I´m ready"

"be careful babe" Kelly said and kiss my cheek

I nodded and pulled down my mask "dad lets go before I change my mind"

* * *

**Johns POV**

I´ve got myself ready as I knew Hunter would be out tonight, and I would following him. I put on my mask, and my knifes by my calf just like my two guns. I weard a black tang top and and black jeans so no one would see me in a second.

"ready to kill brother" Randy said and fixed my mask

"absolutly..and the girls are home?" I asked looking at him

"yeah I just saw Hunter walk out the house dont worry you wont met Angelina there" Randy smirked

John gave me a glare "I´m not worried"

"are you sure about that...you two flirting"

"I see you later " I walked out

I walked the way Randy told me to and saw Hunter walking alone in the alley. I looked around and no one was there so I toke the chance and run his way, but before I could get to him someone jumped infront of me and kicked me right against my head.

* * *

**Angelinas POV**

I walked from roofs to roofs and followed my dead, as I saw someone coming behind him. I jumped from the roof and kicked him right against the head. And after the build it was a men. He pulled out a gun, but I was fast enough to kick it away, I threw a punch right on his jaw, kicking him in the sides giving him a head nut. But as I thought he wouldgive up he grabed my angle and pulled me down to the ground. He climed on top of me started chocking me, I tried to much but he was way to strong for me. I felt around and grabed a glass bottle and smashed it against his head, as he let go I punched him again and got on top of him and chocked him this time. The men grabed my wrists and moved my hands from his neck and pushed me off him. I quickly grabed my knifes from my boots and was ready for a fight. The man stared at me and decided to leave I guess. I looked after him and toke my mask off. I touched my side and felt a piece of glass in my waist.

"..shit" I looked at it and tried to pull it out but it hurt like hell.

"see..I told you, you need to fight and if it was me I would have the damage now go take my car I get a taxi later" my father said and gave me the key

"yeah let your daughters take the damage you dont even care" I said before I drove off.

* * *

**John POV**

"fuck!" John yelled and slammed the door.

Randy got up "whats wrong happend is he dead"

"no!..one of his protecters where there and the worst is...it was a women"

Randy burst out laughing "you let your ass beat by a women"

"listen I thought there would only be guys okay I wouldnt have a problem killing guys but..women..thats different"

"if you say so next time we both go and I show you how different it is..because its not" Randy said walking upstairs

"just shut up Orton"

Was he being serious?. I thought I could kill anyone but I obviously couldnt. I changed out of my cloth and walked to the window, I looked out and to the Helmsley´s villa and saw Angelina standing by the window changing. I know it was wrong watching women changing but...shes so beautiful. Her voice, her hair especialy her eyes. I smiled when I was talking about, I realised it when I looked in the mirror and as soon as I thought that I shoke my god!..why is she like this..not a women on this earth had this effection on me that I would quite my job but her...I would do this for her. I looked once again but the lights were out and the curtains close. I lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day**

**Angelinas POV**

I met up with John in the park. Somehow I was really happy to find a guy whos not after my father. John and I joked the whole day, we went to the park, to the playground playing like little kids and now we´re at the beach. I got up and toke off my white tang top showing my black bikini and sat back down to him.

"what did you do?" John asked me and pointed to my cut on my waist.

"oh I..." I let out small laugh "this is kind of a embaressing story..I kind of walked in a knife yesterday"

John laughed too "ouch..did it hurt, it looks like it does"

"oh you have no idea, but I didnt cry" I said proud

I was about to close my eyes, but John got up and toke off his shirt. I just couldnt help but stare at him like a total freak, I quickly looked away as he looked down to me.

John smirked "were you checking me out"

"I would never do that" I said and got up

"ahh and why not...not your type?"

"..e...em correct..not my type" I started to walk to the water when I felt someone behind me and picked me up

I laughed and wraped my arms around his neck. John also smiled and let me slowly down, I still didnt let him go and looked at him.

* * *

**Johns POV**

I held her in my arms, and looked back at her. I walked out of the water and lay her down in the sand. Her hand moved to my check and I smiled slightly. I leand down slowly and my lips touched hers softly. I gave a small kiss, and that kiss turned out in a passionate lustful but softly kiss. Her lips moving with mine it felt just great. I moved my right hand to her cheek and let my tounge slip slowly in her mouth. It felt like our tounges are dancing salsa, that hot was the kiss. Then I felt her lips move away from mine and I opend my eyes.

"..you okay" I asked her and looked in her eyes.

She only nodded and blushed. I smiled when I saw her cheecks turning red and I kissed her forhead. Her hands stroked my back and I totaly enjoyed it.

"we could lay here the whole day in my option" Angelina said and gave me small kiss.

"but we could also go to my house and watch a movie and eat popcorn or to your house and watch a movie there" I said kissing her neck

Angelina nodded and I got up, and pulled her up to her feet and hold her body close to mine "I really like you..even if we just met yesterday" I smiled.

She smiled "lets go to mine..you could met my dad"

"oh yeah...I would love..that" I smiled and left the beach with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelinas POV**

I toke John with to the villa and I holded his hand.

"ready to meet my dad?" I said with a smile and opend the door

"sure as long as he doesnt kill me" John said with a laugh which made me smile even more.

We walked in and I closed the door, I looked around but couldnt see anyone.

"dad?!"

I walked in the livingroom and there he was with a cigar in his mouth and I could just to roll my eyes "dad this John..John my dad"

Hunter got up and walked about to John I hold Johns hand tighter and were looking at my father the whole time.

"nice to meet you sir" John said and hold his hand out

my father glared at me and I glared back but at the hand he shoke his hand "..nice to meet you"

I nodded "and hes staying over to night"

"he is?!"

"I do?"

"yes you do" I pulled up the stairs and walked with him to my room and closed the door "my dad is a little..."

"dont worry about it" he said and put his hands on my cheeks

I smiled a little "..why are you so nice?"

"...well if you want me to I can be an ass" he said with a laugh

I laughed with him and shoke my head "no..I like how you are"

* * *

**Johns POV**

I smiled at her and gave her small kiss on her lips. I could kiss her all day long if she would let me. I moved her hair behind her ears and kissed her again but more passionate and more softly. Her hand run over my back to my waist, my body up to my chest. I know I shouldnt but I totaly enjoyed it. As I was about to taker her shirt off..the door opend..of course. I pulled away and looked to the door.

"oh I´m sorry..I just wanted to talk to Angelina for a moment?" Kelly said and looked at her sister.

I nodded "of course" I walked over to her balkony and saw Randy getting ready for his fight. I was looking up to the stars when I felt small arms wraps around my waist, I smiled and turned to her. "hey you"

Angelina smiled and pulled me back in her room and closed her curtains "Kelly and my father are gone so we have the whole villa for us"

I leand down and kiss her neck a little "where did they go?"

Angelina closed her eyes and enjoyed it, I could tell my the slight moan of hers "Kelly is over to a friend and dad meeting with his friends"

I kissed her shoulder and pulled up her shirt. She reached her arms up and I pulled it off. I bit down on my bottom lip and looked at her perfect body. I felt my phone vibrate but I ignore it, I dont care right now..all I want was her.

* * *

**No one´s POV**

Angelina slip off his shirt and threw it somewhere in her room. Her hand run down his body and she pulled him closer to her body and kissed him. John moved her bra-strap slowly and kiss her neck. His hands moved to the back of her and opend her bra. Angelina looked up to him, and John removed it slowly. He walked her to the bed and lay her down gently and kissed her again. Angelina moved her hands to his belt and opend it, she pulled down her jeans and kissed him lustful and all the passion she had to offer. John wraped her legs around his waist and moved more on the bed, he pulled the covers over them and he looked at her. John kissed her collarbine, but soon as he got more down, he felt Angelina wasnt comfortable. So John got up again and looked at her.

"...are you okay?" John asked and looked in her blue eyes.

"...I...I never" Angelina started

John gave her a kiss "..am I..your first..one?"

Angelina nodded and looked away from him. John smiled slightly and kissed her neck.

"..you sure you want to do that?" He whisperd in her ear

She nodded "..but I´m scared"

John turned her head to him and kissed her again "...I´ll be careful"

The blonde nodded kissed him back. John smiled on the inside and moved to her breasts. Angelina closed her eyes and enjoyed Johns soft lips against her skin. He moved to her stomach and pulled down her panties. Angelina blushed and pulled the covers over his head, so he wont see her. John smiled and pulled them down, he kissed her tights to her vagina. John kiss over her labia and then licked over them. Angelina moaned a little and covert her face, John got more intense which made her moaning louder. John started to lick at her clitoris which made her jump a little. John smiled and moved up to her.

"..feeling ok?" he looked at me and smiled

Angelina giggled and nodded. John smiled and kissed her neck. He moved himself to her entrance and kept kissing her. She toke a deep breath and closed her eyes, John moved slowly in her but soon stoped as she digged her nails in his arms.

"..think about something else..something good "he whisperd in her ear and kiss her softly.

Angelina kissed him back and it worked. She thought about John, having a good time with him, him kissing her all over her body. John moved fully in her but but soon stoped. He could feel the strain in her body "relax" he whisperd and kiss her again.

The blonde tried everything and finally relaxed. John felt it and started to move in and out of her over and over again. Angelina moaned by every push John gave her and enjoyed every second of it. John leand his forhead against hers and looked at her. Angelina opend her eyes and looked back at him. John kissed her. After a while they both were out of breath but wasnt finish yet. Angelina run her fingertips over his back and John enjoyed every touch of her. He heard her breath got heavier and heavier and as he pushed once more, she moand out loud and came threw her first orgasmn. John smiled and kissed her neck, now it was his turn. He knew it wont take long till he cums. To his surprise Angelina rolled on top of him and pulled the covers over them. She leand down and kiss him. He moved his hands to her butt, and helped her moving her waist up and down. Everytime Angelina sat down on him he pushed against it. John moand loud and cumed all he had to offer in her. John toke a deep breath and kissed Angelina.

Angelina lay down on his body and kissed him back. After the kiss she rolled off him and cuddled into Johns arm.

John held her close to him and kissed her forhead "..you alright"

She just noded, the blonde was to tired to speak. John nodded and stroked over her leg. It didnt toke long and the blonde was asleep. John heard his phone ring, he got up from the bed and toke the phone

* * *

**Johns POV**

"yes boss...no we didnt yet...Randy is out now..ye..no...it was harder then we thought...we try our best...I know..." I hung up and looked her.

I sighned and put my clothes on. I kissed her forhead "I´m so sorry.." I whisperd to her and left.

I walked over to my house and changed into my outfit.

* * *

**Angelinas POV**

I woke up and looked around,...he was gone. Did I do something wrong?...I checked my phone and Kelly called me..I heard up the message and got changed as fast as I could. She needed my help..there were two fighters. I put on my mask and run to the alley as I got there 2 men were hitting on my sister. I run over and speard one of them to the ground. But this time it wasnt the same.

* * *

**No one´s POV**

Kelly was fighting against John. John pushed her against a wall and pulled out his gonw. Angelina turned to them and threw a knife to John and stabed him in his shoulder. He let his gun drop and Kelly kicked his hand away. Angelina looked to Kelly and nodded, they both switched the side. John looked up and punched her.

"..come to daddy baby" John said with a smirk.

Angelina got up and toke a wood board and it him against the head and smirked "...whos the daddy now"

Kelly was on top of Randy and punched him over and over again "you cant kill me!"

Angelina looked over and kicked John against his shoulder which coast him much pain that he leand against the wall. She walked over to her and pulled her up. "come on!"

Kelly got up and left with Angelina. John walked to Randy and checked on him

"are you alright men" John asked helping his best friend "lets go".


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelinas POV**

it was the next morning me and Kelly sat in the kitchen eating breakfast and talked.

"..he just left...but why?" Kelly asked and looked at me

" I dont know...for me..it was just perfekt..and...as I woke up..he was gone...maybe..father was right?" I said looking down playing with my eggs

Kelly looked at me "..dont say this...please...I really like Randy..and if hes...just here to...no..dont again"

"I know Kell I feel the same..but..we have to find out" i said looking at her "..I stabed one of the guys in the shoulder..if we could find out who it was of them...we could-"

"if..Ange...and what..kill them?...I cant kill Randy" my sister interrupted me

I knew what she was talking about..I felt the same way for John. It couldnt be John right or I just dont wan him to be it.

"..I will talk to John and see if hes hurt" I said and walked straight to my room to get ready.

* * *

**Johns POV**

I looked in the mirror and touched my shoulder, it burned like fire and hurted like hell as I touched it. But still..I couldnt get my mind off Angelina, I just left her aber we..sleept with eachother. I bandaged my shoulder and put on a shirt so no one sees it. As I was about to walk in my room I heard a knock on the door, from my heart..I knew it was her. I opend the door and I was right. There she sood with her hair straight looking me sad and angry. I looked down and let her in.

"I´m sorry...that I left but I in the morning..your dad came and I didnt want to get in any trouble..for...what we did" I hated it to lie to her.

Angelina looked at me "...its alright" she said with a small smile I could tell she was sad.

I walked over to her and wraped my right arm around her, I couldnt move my left one it hurted so much..I just hoped she wouldnt ask.

"..do you want to drink something?"

I saw her nodding and walked in the kitchen. I came back with a glass of water, and she stood there. Holding a gun in my direction I let the glass fall and looked at her.

"..w...what are you doing?"

"dont!...dont play dumb with me..I know it was you last night..I stabed you in your left shoulder as you were about to shot my sister!"

I stood there in shock...her?...it was her?!

"..listen I...I can explain put the gun down"

"shit I will do!"

I saw Randy come from behind but I didnt look at him, he moved behind her and held a napkin on her mouth with anesthetic powder or something like that.

"dont hurt her" I said to Randy as I toke her gun

"I try" he said and lay her down on the ground

I still couldnt believe it was her...her the whole time?..she..kicked my ass..she stabed me in my shoulder..I should´ve known that. Her voice.

_"..come to daddy baby" John said with a smirk._

_Angelina got up and toke a wood board and it him against the head and smirked "...who´s the daddy now"_

"..Kelly" Randy said and I snaped out of my thoughts and looked at him "...Kelly was punshing me"

I looked at him and sighned "we need to get her out of here"

"..Hunter will find her sooner or later you know that right" Randy said to me

I nodded "not if we kill him and let Kelly find her" I said putting her over my right shoulder and walked her to my car.

* * *

**Angelinas POV**

I slowly woke up in a dark room, tied up in a chair. For a second I couldnt remember anything but then..it hit me like a rock..John and Randy tried to kill me, Kelly and my father. I looked around and tried to open the fetter.

"you wont get them open" I heard a familiar voice say and I looked in his direction "..trust me..I never wanted this to happen..you..stood in my way" John said and kneed down for me.

I looked down to him and smirked "to bad huh" I looked away

John let out a small laugh "yeah but..now your here..your das´s over there and your baby sister right there...who should we shot first" he got up and turned his back to me pointing his gun to Kelly "maybe her" then to my father "...maybe him" and in my direction "...what if with you?"

"..go on right ahead...I dont care..since we´re all gonna die" I said and looked away from him

John smirked "...you lost...sweetheart..I always win!"

"..maybe you do...but for that I really kicked your ass didnt I" I said looking at him with a smile.

He walked over to me and grabed my face "..if I was in your spot I would shut my mouth" he got back up and walked to the door.

I had no idea who this John was..he were so different, cold as ice.

"..was this all a sick game for you...let me fall in love with you...then you use me sleep with me to get to my father"..I said with tears running down my cheeks.

John closed his eyes and toke a deep breath "...yes..I never liked you..I used you...your pathetic"

I knew he was lieing, he didnt even turned to me to tell it in my face "..thats not true...then come here and tell it in my face!"

But then the door opend and I saw Randy come in..with someone, I couldnt see his face he was wearing a mask.

"well well the whole family reunited..well almost"

"what?" John and Randy said at the same time

The men walked over to me and looked down to me "your prettier then I thought Angie" then he walked over to Kelly and said the same. I was confused...how did he knew who we are? Then he walked over to Hunter "now I´m gonna revenge me and my daughter..for what you did to us"

* * *

**No One´s POV**

Hunter looked at him with shock "...Vince?...I..I thought you burned in the house"

"well I didnt!..you left me burn down in the house and now..I´m getting my revenge!"

"I never meant to do that...the house explode and I thought you were dead...I´m sorry..but you could have come to me.. I could´ve helped you get back on your feet"

Vince punched him "..I didnt need your help and I still dont!"

" I created something that was never created before and I couldnt try it out but now..we have your two beautiful daughters here who will be my victims, so guys...come on in"

Then some professer walk in with syringes on the tables. They moved Kelly and Angelina on metal chairs and tied them up with metal buckles.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previsouly on Wrong Love**_

_**No One´s POV**_

_Hunter looked at him with shock "...Vince?...I..I thought you burned in the house"_

_"well I didnt!..you left me burn down in the house and now..I´m getting my revenge!"_

_"I never meant to do that...the house explode and I thought you were dead...I´m sorry..but you could have come to me.. I could´ve helped you get back on your feet"_

_Vince punched him "..I didnt need your help and I still dont!"_

_" I created something that was never created before and I couldnt try it out but now..we have your two beautiful daughters here who will be my victims, so guys...come on in"_

_Then some professer walk in with syringes on the tables. They moved Kelly and Angelina on metal chairs and tied them up with metal buckles._

* * *

"..w..what are you doing?" Angelina said scared and tried to get up

"Vince please dont do that...we..we still run the company together just dont do that..they have nothing to do with this"

"no I dint want to be a part of your company...I will create my own one..better one...and now your gonna watch your daughters turn in monsters and my slaves"

Vince was about to put the syringes in Angelinas head when John pointed his gun on his head "if you push the syringes I´m gonna shot you"

"..what are you doing" Vince said looking at John

"I cant let you do this"

"..she will betray you..just like Hunter did to me and my daughter"

John looked at Angelina then back to him "..I guess I have to find out myself" he said with a smirk

"what are you waiting for...get them!" Vince yelled and pushed John away

Vince ``security´´ started to fight with John and Randy while Angelina and Kelly tried to get out the metal chair.

"come on Kell you can do that" Angelina said to her

Kelly reached her leg to the red button and pushed it with her food. Angelina and Kelly smiled, the younger sister Kelly run over to Randy and helped him. Angelina looked around and run over to her dad.

"are you okay?" she said free him from the chair and walked him in a corner "stay here"

* * *

**Johns POV**

I had no gun, Vince kicked it off I stood by a wall and looked at him. Vince smirked and was about to shot me, when someone jumped on his back. I smiled and attacked another. Randy and Kelly were fighting against two Angelina against Vince and me..also against two. I couldnt see much but Vince lay down on the ground and didnt moved, then something it my face hard and someone kicked in my stomach, I leand over and coughted up blood. Angelina came and rolled over my back kicking the gun away from the guy. Damn she had fire she was fighting, I loved it. I toke the other gun and pointed them on the guys who helped Vince. Angelina stood now infront of me and shot the guys who stood behind me. Now I got it..they werent the bad ones..it was always Vince. I saw the men go down and looked down to her. Angelina let her arms down and looked up to me.

"..I´m sorry for everything I put you threw" I said to her honestly

Angelina punshed me once, but kissed me then "..we´re even now" she said with a smile

I laughed and shoke my head "..and what I said to you...wasnt true..I really like you..like I never liked a women before"

She was about to kiss me when we heard Hunter talk. Kelly and Randy aleady walked over to him and helped him. Me and Angelina walked over and looked at him.

"come here " Hunter said and toke his daughters in a hug "I´m so sorry..what I put you two threw".

"Its okay" I heard Kelly say.

"you two..I´m gonna make your live a living hell!" Vince yelled at me and Randy

I looked to Randy and laughed "not if you go in jail"

* * *

**No Ones POV**

In the same night the police came and toke Vince with them. Angelina, John, Randy, Hunter and Kelly wachted from more away not that the police will take them with.

"as for you two" Hunter said and turned to John and Randy "it wasnt really nice what you two did to me and my daughters..you know that right"

Randy looked down and then back to him "we thought..you would be the bad guy and not Vince..we´re really sorry for..what we did to you and I hope you three can forgive me some day..especially you Kelly"

"I..already did" Kelly said and walked over to Kelly and huged him "sorry that I punched you so many times" she laughed.

They all laughed and John looked at Angelina, she looked back to him jumped in his arm "you dont need to say anything"

"no I actually need to get something of my chest"

"..what is it?" Angelina got off his arm and looked at him

"...I love you"

* * *

**5 years later**

***in West Newbury Massachusetts***

John came back for work. As he got home a little girl jumped in his arms and smiled "daddyyy!"

"Hey my little princess" he said with a smiled and picked her up "wheres you momy?"

Alisha, Angelina and Johns daughter pointed to the kitchen and smiled. John walked in the kitchen with Alisha on his arm and smiled "Hey babe"

Angelina turned around and smiled, she walked over and gave him a small kiss "Hey..how was work?"

John is working now in a police station.

"it was okay" he said putting Alisha down and leand closer to Angelina "and how is our little boy in there?" John asked with a huge smile as he stroked lightly over her belly

"couldnt be better" she smiled and huged him "oh um Kelly invited us and your family to a barbecue"

"all the way to Miami?"

"yes we can stay over..she said"

"alright then lets tell Alisha and my family" John said and kissed her

* * *

***in Miami Florida***

Kelly was setting the table as her husband Randy wraped his arms gently around her waist, and placed his hands on her belly.

"maybe you should get some rest I could do the rest by myself" he said as he turned her around.

"no I´m fine but thanks" Kelly said with a smiled and kissed him "I cant wait for our little boy" she stroked over her belly

Randy got down on his knees and talked to the belly "do you hear you mommy cant wait to get you out of there" Randy said with a laughed kissed her belly

She laughed and pulled him up "your crazy" she wraped her arms around his neck

He looked at her and nodded "crazy for you" he said kissing her lips

* * *

**HAPPY ENDING :D**

**Yes I know it was a short fanficton and yes I know its a short ending but I already have an idea for a new Fanficton :D**

**I hoped you liked it :D**

**XOXO **


End file.
